Hiei's Split
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Hiei feels pulled into too many directions at once, he splits into several chibi pieces of himself. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's Split

Dear Readers,

This is just a cute, and lovable fic where I do something not exactly horrible to Hiei. However, something that is revealing about Hiei's personality and some of his life. Anyway, I do not own Yu- Yu- Hakusho, I do however, give my readers freedom to take my basic ideas and make them their own by writing their own fics taking my ideas wherever they please. (I have even seen some where they took a simple normal could happen in real life idea and made it into fantasy but that was in GW.) Anyway, I do not ask anything from you in return except for you to review if you find my story enjoyable. (Nice huh? Free ideas, AU's whatever you like with my stories, don't even have to give me credit....) This, I believe is the best way for writers to develop their skills is by taking ideas from another, and changing it to make it their own, that is my reasoning behind allowing this.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Hiei tossed in his sleep, even on a nice comfortable pull- out couch at Kurama's for the night he was not escaping his dreams. Everyone was pulling and pushing him in different directions, it felt terrible... Hiei growled loathsomely as he couldn't stay asleep for very long, he looked over at his koi, Kurama sleeping ever so peacefully on his bed. Hiei sighed, deciding to go get a snack, or drink of water instead of just sitting there doing nothing for the next hour or so before he felt sleepy again. As he walked down stairs Hiei thought over his current feelings, he felt like he was breaking into more than one person. Tell Yukina he was her brother, or not? Announce he loved Kurama to the other's or not? He felt pulled in too many directions at once, and it was starting to get to Hiei on a dreaming level. He was suddenly having too many feelings all wanting to pull him their way and their way alone.... Suddenly, as if it were the last thing to snap the spring that held everything together Botan popped right in front of Hiei. She looked down just in time to see that there was no longer one Hiei but, many SD Hiei's, each different. 

****

End Chapter: I think that's enough for you to ponder on for about a week's time.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's Split

****

Chapter 2

Kurama sat the basket down on his bed carefully opening it, and out peered twenty Hieis all of them packed tightly together. He was the one that had the two demon halves of Hiei with him, instead of Yusuke like everyone thought it should have been. Kurama carefully removed the white haired Hiei from the rest of the group, and looked at him carefully before setting him on the desk. That Hiei made it all icy and started to skate back and forth giggling as it then started to snow on the desk. After unpacking all of the Hieis, Kurama decided to feed them all some lunch. So, he fixed popcorn chicken in hopes it was something that they would be able to at least hold. All this while, he wondered how the heck the others were cooping with the chibis they had.

****

End Chapter: I know, it's super short and all, only meant to transfer to the next longer chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei's Split

****

Chapter 3

Kurama watched the chibis that all sat inside the basket, blinking silently as Kurama picked them up one by one, and writting a list of what numbers of Hiei's he had. He managed to get the one fully fire demon one to stop long enough to get the number using ice cream of course. One rather cute Hiei was sitting in Kurama's lap and looking up at him with curiosity. Kurama watched another Hiei looking at his wrist watch that was sitting on the table, actually poking at it with his mini- sword. Kurama sat down his pen, and picked that Hiei up carefully in his cupped hands, looking at it carefully, until that one decided to try to stab Kurama with his sword, then Kurama quickly put it back down. There was one Hiei that was all alone though, and looking sad. "What's wrong with you?", Kurama asked.

The chibi just sighed, and sat down. "Oh, you must be Hiei's sadness.", Kurama said, putting him back down. 

He felt one bump into his leg, when he looked down, he noticed that one was humping his leg. "Hiei's horny side, you I should keep separate.... Actually, that's not a bad idea, I'll separate the ones that can become dangerous from the rest, and isolate them from any contact.", Kurama said to himself, running downstairs to grab what he needed.

Which by the way was all his mother's extra shoe boxes. Kurama set to work on punching out holes, numbering, and filling each box with shavings, placing the chibis that matched the numbers to the numbered boxes. "There, that's the last of them.", Kurama remarked, "Except for you, since I didn't have a box for you to be put in.", 

He looked at the one that had sat on his lap before. "You must be Hiei's innocence anyway, so I don't see a reason for putting you in one.", Kurama replied.

"Oh, well, you can stay beside my bed at night, but for right now, you can sit right here.", Kurama sighed, "It's been a looooong day.", 

"Loooooong day!", the little Hiei mimicked even sighing like Kurama.

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei's Split

****

Chapter 4

Yusuke was busy trying to keep suicidal Hiei from killing himself, blood lusted Hiei from killing off some other Hiei, and not to mention.... "One... Two.... Three....", Yusuke was counting them.

Yukina walked in, setting her basket of all well behaved, and non- murderous Hieis on the table. "One.... Two.... Three.... Ah!!!!!!!!", Yusuke counted his Hieis, "One's missing, I'm dead for sure.",

"What do you mean one's missing?", Yukina asked.

"Shyness, it's missing.", Yusuke said, starting to panick.

"What does he look like?", Yukina asked.

"He's just like all the others... Only smaller than them.", Yusuke quickly said.

"Let's go get Kurama and he'll help us look for that one.", Yukina suggested.

Just as the door closed a little scared Hiei came out from underneath the bed, and went to hide behind Yusuke's dresser.

****

End Chapter: Yes, this one transfers it to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei's Split

****

Chapter 5

Yusuke ran to Kurama's house first, which was filled with all of the little chibi Hieis running amuck. Of course, when Kurama heard what he had lost, Kurama nearly killed him by suffocation. "It's not a problem!", Botan replied, popping out of nowhere and holding out the little confused, and rather frightened little Shyness, that is until he just disappeared with a popping sound. "What the?", Yusuke asked.

"They're returning to being one person!", Kurama said, pointing out the fact that all of his were randomly popping into nothingness. 

Kurama and the rest watched in amazement as a glow of light grew larger until it dissipated revealing the fully back together Hiei.... Naked. Fully back together and nude, sleeping Hiei. "Um....", Yusuke replied, "No need to be offensive, but, how in the world does he have that big a-", 

"Yusuke!", Botan scolded, red in the face.

"I can't wait for you to wake up Hiei, and prove that this is all over with.", Kurama admitted, picking Hiei gently up, and carrying him upstairs.

****

End chapter: Next Chapter is the last one! (Insert crying icon here.) But, I do have more on the way. (Insert smile icon here.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei's Split

****

Chapter 6

When Hiei woke in the morning, he came to find himself feeling completely refreshed and ready to take on the day with a vigor that he hadn't had in a long while. As he shook Kurama awake, his koi growled in protest. "Let me sleep some more damn it.", Kurama replied, "I'm not feeling too well.", 

With that a sneeze issued from under the covers. Hiei sighed, getting up, "Well then, I'll go get us some breakfast.", Hiei said, then frowned, "Um... Kurama?", 

"Yes, Hiei?", Kurama's muffled voice said.

"Nothing bad happens when you get a cold does it?", Hiei asked.

"No, except.... Sneezing, coughing, head- aches, the usual, nothing uncommon for the common cold.", Kurama said, "One more thing. Any plants that I may have in this room tend to act funny...", 

****

End Story: For my next great story..... Um.... Through Death Love Lives, a Death- fic, but not really, HxK KxH. Will come out when my other stories are completed.


End file.
